This invention relates to emergency safety equipment, particularly respirator hoods that provide filtered air to persons in toxic environments.
There is increasing interest both from governmental agencies and the general public in protecting individuals from the harmful effects of toxic materials in the event of accidental incidents such as chemical spills, escape of toxic and noxious gases, smoke filled areas, dust and fumes, and in the event of chemical, biological, or other terror events.
In addition, there is a strong desire among certain people to protect their pets and work animals (seeing-eye dogs, livestock, etc.) from the same harmful effects.
Immediate protection of the respiratory tracts, eyes, and skin is required in such incidents and many of these incidents occur with little or no warning. This requires that any equipment used to protect the individual or animal (hereinafter in the specification and claims referred to as xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d) be readily available, i.e. carried with the user or stored nearby, and readily deployable into an operative state.
Protective industrial masks, hoods, and powered air respirators are known, but they require skills and training in order to provide adequate protection. They are also bulky and not designed to be conveniently carried and rapidly deployed.
Often the user exposed to the toxic environment is untrained in safety procedures, such as how to don and activate a powered air respirator hood.
Most of the existing respiratory protective means are by necessity made in several sizes and do not fit both adults and children in one size.
In the event of a sudden or unexpected situation resulting in a toxic or noxious environment, it is clearly an advantage to have a device to supply filtered or purified air and also to provide nominal protection to the otherwise exposed skin of the head and neck from gases, liquids/droplets, particles, fine sprays and aerosols. Advantageously, the device should be readily available (easily carried and/or stored) and suitable for a wide size-range of users (adults, children, the elderly, the infirm, handicapped and sick people, people with beards, eyeglasses, long hair, etc., and animals) without a need to conform to facial features or body shapes. Furthermore, it is preferable that the activation and functioning is automatic, the donning is self-explanatory and comfortable, and the device is suitable for extended operation as well as short term use. It is also advantageous that the device has a long shelf life.
Accordingly, it is the objective of this invention to provide a device that is protects a user from toxic environments for quick escape or for an extended period of time, typically for up to several hours, that is collapsible, easily carried or stored, compact, lightweight, comfortable, easy to use, one-size-fits-all, whose donning is self-explanatory, whose activation is automatic, and requires no training for use.
The present invention is concerned with a positive-pressure respirator hood assembly comprising, a gas-impermeable hood made of a flexible material, and comprising at least a portion which is a transparent visor, a gas treatment unit comprising a filter for filtering particles, fine spray, aerosols, and toxic and noxious gases etc. hereinafter xe2x80x9chazardous materialsxe2x80x9d), and a power-operated blower to generate a positive pressure wit the hood; a one-way purge valve for facilitating the exhaust of exhalation gases and moisture from the hood; and a sealing portion for sealingly securing the hood over a body portion of the user. The hood assembly is designed to allow near immediate donning to a wide range of users, requiring no training to don and operate the hood assembly, whereby a user is protected from inhalation of and facial contact with the hazardous materials.
The respirator hood is received within a container that is easily carried whereby upon opening the container and removing the respirator hood, the respirator hood is fully operational as the gas treatment unit is automatically activated. The respirator hood is foldable to allow it to fit within a small size container.
The hood, including the sealing portion, is designed such that one size provides protection from a toxic environment to users whether male or female, regardless of facial or head features such as beard, hair length/thickness, eyeglasses, etc, and regardless of size (from toddlers to large adults). The design of the hood also allows it to be used to protect animals such as pets, livestock, etc.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the sealing portion is an elastic neck seal and according to another embodiment, the sealing portion is a torso-engaging and sealing wrap.
The respirator hood may be carried and protected by a rigid container (case), in a flexible container or in a flexible container received within a case. Typically, the respirator hood is received within a sealed package for imparting it extended shelf life.
The respirator hood may be provided in some principal configurations, e.g. one for individuals from toddlers to adults, another for infants up to about the age of three years, and yet another for animals.
According to some particular designs, the operation of the blower can be stopped and the respiration hood may then be preserved for future use.